Crack in the Mirror
by SkyyRyder
Summary: Sequel: Hidden Deliverance x After a call from her mother, Penelope is dragged back in to the dysfunctional world of her old life. With boyfriend, Tyler Simms, in tow. Will she be able to restore her relationship with her family and work out past issues?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **The prologue is actually the epilogue of Hidden Deliverance, the first chapter really takes off after this snippet. So I wanted to re-post it. Chapter 1 will be posted tomorrow.

* * *

**Crack in the Mirror  
**_Written by Skyy Ryder_

_Prologue_

Penelope held the fresh flowers to her nose and inhaled deeply. The scent of the stargazer lilies intoxicated her senses, a small smile formed on her lips as she placed them in the vase on the dining room table.

The beautiful flowers brightened up the room and made it feel homier. Pulling her dark brown hair out of her face she tied it loosely at the nape of her neck before entering the kitchen, two familiar faces stared back at her with smiles mirroring hers.

"I just finished putting the burgers on, they should be done in about five to ten minutes…" The blonde stated, large blue eyes staring back at her.

"I'm glad you know how to work one of those things…" The dark haired girl replied with a twisted grin.

"Yeah, Penelope would probably light the entire joint on fire…" The brunette across from the blonde smirked.

Penelope cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "She's probably right…" The blonde laughed openly and the group of three finished setting up for lunch.

"The guys should be home in about six minutes…" The blonde stated looking up at the clock.

"Sarah, do you keep them on a schedule or what?" Penelope questioned pulling out four bottles of Gatorade from the fridge.

"I just like to know when I'm going to see Caleb, he's very precise…"

"Down to the carats in the ring…" The other girl stated with a wicked grin.

"And what a mighty fine ring it is…" Penelope complimented and glanced back over at the other girl. "I can't say that yours is too shabby looking itself there Kate…"

The dark haired, mocha skinned beauty admired the three carat ring on her finger and sighed hopelessly. Penelope grinned and set the plates down for Kate to sort around the table.

Kate and Pogue had gotten back together shortly after the second Chase incident. Kate had grown too really like Penelope as soon as she found out she was in fact not after her man. Things in Ipswich seemed to have gone right for once.

Tyler and Penelope were going pretty strong, Sarah and Caleb were planning for a fall wedding, and Kate and Pogue decided on one in the spring. Kate's brown eyes caught Penelope's blue ones they were full of intrigue.

"When do you think Tyler's going to pop _the_ question?"

Penelope's brows slammed together and she turned to look at her two best friends, "Who said anything about Tyler popping _the_ question?"

"C'mon you guys have been on top of each other for over a year now… it's about time…" Sarah encouraged Kate's statement.

"We're I'm only nineteen, and Tyler's not even nineteen yet…" She shrugged her shoulders. "We're not in some huge rush to get to the alter, I'm enjoying where we're at…" She confessed.

"We could have a triple wedding…" Kate offered with a spastic grin.

"Oh my God, Nelly! That would be awesome!" Sarah yelled as she tossed the salad in her hands.

Penelope rolled her eyes; the two girls in her kitchen were hopeless. She rolled her eyes and went out to check on the hamburgers. She waited a few more minutes before checking them again and pulling them off.

_At least you know how to turn it off_, she thought to herself with a small grin.

"Honey I'm home…" She heard her boyfriend's voice and smiled to herself.

Grabbing the plate of burgers she slipped back in to the kitchen and saw Sarah and Kate flinging themselves at their respective fiancés. She smiled placing the plate in the middle of the table, she noticed Tyler swiping a Gatorade off of the counter and opening it, tossing her a small grin.

She walked over to him and placed a sweet kiss on his lips, "You like the flowers?" He asked her.

Wrapping her arms around his sweaty shoulders she grinned, "Loved them,"

He hadn't been speaking of the stargazers he had left for her on the counter this morning; no he was talking about the flowers he had sent to a grave site. When she saw the flowers there she nearly started to wail, but she held her composure.

Not for herself, but for the four month old baby that she had brought with her. She sighed heavily thinking about the emotional morning she had. Tyler had gone off to hit the gym with his three best friends, Sarah and Kate were on their way in from Boston and she had to make the stop before everything got too hectic.

After Chase died, she found out that she was pregnant; it came as a complete shock to her; even more so to Tyler and the other Sons. When the news finally settled in she was actually very excited.

"You guys have a good time?" Sarah asked in her usual bubbly tone.

The guys mumbled and an arm slipped around Penelope's shoulders, "What're you cookin' good lookin'?"

Penelope glanced up at the blonde and smirked, "You're a riot, do you know that?" She asked him.

He lifted his shoulder, "Who's to say?" He pressed his lips to her temple and she smirked. Tyler gave his best friend a playful glare and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't get jealous, Baby Boy…" Reid snickered taking a seat at the kitchen table.

The group laughed and they all took a seat, just as Penelope was about to start eating the sound of crying pulled her away from the table. Tyler offered to get up, but she placed her hand on his and shook her head.

She entered the bedroom and her eyes looked around the brightly colored room. She saw the four month old baby boy wiggling carelessly in his crib. She smiled leaning down to pick him up and held him in her arms.

"Hello my baby…" She smiled nuzzling her nose in to his neck. The boy cooed and she grinned holding him close to her.

Tyler had taken on the role of Dad, and quite nicely she must add. He cared for the young boy as if he was his own, and that made Penelope love the brunette boy even more than she already had.

She looked around the room, his pictures littered the room. More importantly pictures of her family were around the room, Penelope, Tyler and the baby. Along with those pictures were pictures of each of his Uncles holding him, and his Aunts. She smiled seeing them.

This was her family now, and she couldn't be happier.

"Hey, you two ok in here?" His voice pulled her out of her thoughts, she looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, he just woke up… he's probably starving…" She laughed, her eyes never leaving him as he walked over to her, a look of appreciation on his face.

"I love you," He smiled pushing her hair out of her face. Penelope felt the goose bumps on her arm, just like the first time he had said it to her a little over six months ago. She blushed and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"I love you too…" She rocked the boy in her arms.

"Let me see that little rascal," He took the boy in to his arms and Penelope laughed.

She watched Tyler walk out of the boy's room and towards the kitchen. A small sigh escaped her lips and she was actually content with her life. She had never expected to be a mother at a young age, hell she hadn't expected to find the one guy in this world that she was sure she would spend the rest of her life with.

Grabbing the boy's pacifier she headed back in to the kitchen to see Pogue sitting holding the young boy. Penelope smiled and looked at them carefully.

"You look good with a baby in your arms Pogo…" Penelope grinned.

"Don't give him any ideas Nel…" Kate stated with a small a laugh, her long slender finger shooting out to tickle the boys exposed toes.

"I'm just saying…" The dark haired girl laughed making a bottle for the young boy.

By the time she finished making the bottle Reid was holding his nephew and Godson in his arms. Penelope laughed and couldn't understand how gentle Reid was with the baby, it was quite surprising.

"Is being a good dad like in your genes or something… attached to the power?" She asked looking around the table.

"Maybe," Caleb laughed.

She handed the bottle to Reid who gladly fed the small boy; the blonde leaned down and started talking to the boy and glancing at Tyler and Penelope.

"You like your uncle Reid don't you…" He stated with a wicked grin. "You're going to grow up to be just like him… aren't you Christopher?"

Penelope groaned, "Lord help us all if that's the case…"

Tyler chuckled and rested easier in his chair, his ears perked up when the phone rang. Penelope got up to answer it but Tyler shook his head getting up. He walked in to the other room and picked up the cordless phone, his blue eyes resting on the stargazers that he had bought for his girlfriend.

He pressed the talk button, "Hello?"

There was a pause and Tyler repeated himself, "Uh, I'm looking for Penelope Simon…" The voice on the other line asked.

The brunette's jaw clenched tightly, he didn't recognize the voice as anyone he knew, or Penelope might know. Holding the phone with one hand, he crossed his other over his broad chest.

"Who's calling?" He asked his tone a bit rude.

Penelope heard Tyler's tone; the entire table heard his tone and stopped joking around about Reid's love life. Penelope got up from the table and walked in to the other room, her arms crossed over her chest. She gave him a worried glance and Tyler swallowed hard when the person on the other line responded.

"Tyler, what's wrong?" Penelope questioned her lips pursed together tightly.

He held the phone in his hand, his fingers cupped over the receiver, "It's for you," He breathed his eyes wide in a state of shock.

Blue eyes met his and she held her hand out, "Who is it?" She asked wondering if someone at the shop needed her to come in to cover their shift.

That couldn't be it she realized, Tyler wouldn't have this kind of reaction to that, she was sure. His brows furrowed together and he swallowed hard.

"It's your mother,"

Penelope's eyes grew wide and she stared at the phone in her boyfriend's hands. She could feel her heart weigh down, her stomach tied tightly in knots. She hadn't talked to her mother in a year and a half. What could that woman possible want from her?

How had she found her?

Tyler took her hand in his giving it a tight squeeze; she hesitantly put the phone up to her ear. She breathed and decided she had to get answers.

"Hello?" She called in to the phone, the world nearly stopped around her when she heard the voice on the other line.

"Penelope," Her mother's voice pierced her ears unevenly. A hopeful tone swarmed in her name and she didn't know how she should react to this. She wanted to be angry, she wanted to yell at her mother, but she couldn't find it in her.

"Grace," She used her mother's first name, not wanting to call her anything endearing. Tyler stared at her, and Penelope gave him a reassured smile. "What do you want, how did you get this number?"

"Penelope, I need you…"

The dark haired girl stared straight ahead at her boyfriend in complete bewilderment, what in the world could her mother need her for? She had kicked her out, she had been comatose most of her teenage life, she had let that man molest her… she shuddered at the thought.

"It's Neil…" She murmured her voice laced with fear.

His name made Penelope angry. She squeezed Tyler's hand tighter and the young man looked at her worried. Penelope had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I… I think he's hurting Geneva… I need you to come home…"

Penelope licked her lips angrily and her eyes flashed with remorse, Tyler mouthed to her asking her what's wrong. She shook her head and wondered what was going on at home, what happened after she left?

Had Geneva become Neil's next victim? What about Lucy? She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth; she made a hasty decision but couldn't stop her mouth from moving.

"Ok…"

* * *

**I've had a couple of request to post this one, so that's why I've started it. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Thank you for reviewing, here is the first chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Crack in the Mirror

_Chapter 01_

Dark hair hung in her face as she hurriedly shoved clothes in to her duffle bag. She tried to contain her emotions, biting down on to her bottom lip. Penelope could feel his eyes on her, wondering what she was doing, where she was going.

"Pen, would you please calm down for a minute?" The brunette teen kicked away from the door frame, crossing the room to her.

She didn't' listen, instead, she continued to shove things in to her bag angrily muttering to herself. Concerned blue eyes met hers; long slender fingers grasped her wrists.

"Would you stop for a second and please tell me what is going on?" His voice was low yet demanding.

"I have to go home," She whispered looking down at her feet.

The teenager smiled at her, brushing his fingers up her bare arms, "You are home…"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Tyler, I meant back to Hastings,"

His blue eyes darkened, "Why would you have to go there?" He questioned. "What did your mother want?"

Tears slipped from her eyes, she couldn't find her voice. Tyler wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry freely in to his chest. He didn't want to push her. They had been through so much and he didn't want to cause any drama when things had finally settled down.

The soft coos of a baby pulled the couple a part, Tyler glanced over his shoulder and saw Reid looking concerned.

"Is everything ok?" He asked carefully patting the baby's back calmly.

"No," Penelope muttered. "Everything is _not_ ok," She sniffled in to Tyler's shirt.

"What's going on, Simon?" Reid questioned her, adjusting the baby in his arms.

"My mother just called," She rested her chin on Tyler's shoulder, still hugging him closely.

Reid's face registered the information. He knew that Penelope hadn't talked to her family in over a year, why all of the sudden would her mother, the person who kicked her out, call her?

"She needs me to come home," Penelope swallowed hard.

"Why?" Tyler pressed pulling her away at arms length.

"Geneva," Tyler was fairly familiar with the name. Penelope talked briefly with him about her half sisters, Geneva and Lucy. "Grace thinks that asshole is hurting her."

"Why call you?" Reid asked, instead of sounding rude he sounded worried.

"I don't know." Penelope breathed wiping the back of her hand over her face.

"You should call the cops," Tyler pointed out.

"I'm going ok, and you can't stop me…"

Reid cradled the baby in his arms, "Pen, Ty's right you should probably call the cops." He shook his head.

"Let's just drop it ok?" She turned around to look at Reid holding her son. "Everyone is still in the kitchen; we'll have this conversation later."

Later that evening the three housemates said goodbye to their friends. Penelope sat feeding her son, Christopher. Tyler wandered in to the baby's room, he settled himself in to a chair in front of his girlfriend. He wanted to discuss her rash decision to go back to Hastings.

"Penelope, I think we should talk about this," He clasped his hands together in his lap.

"It's my decision to make, Ty, and I made it."

"This should be _our_ decision to make," Tyler stated frustrated. "I don't want this guy to come after you again, ok..." His voice was lower than it had been originally. "I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you."

Penelope gave him a small smile, the words were comforting to her, but she still didn't want him there. She didn't want him to see what she had left.

"Tyler, I don't even know why she wants me there. I don't know what's going on. I don't know if this is just some ruse to get me back in Hastings, or not."

"And that's exactly the reason I'm going with you." Tyler decided.

Penelope sat up, pulling the nipple of the bottle out of her son's mouth, "What?"

"I'm going with you." He shrugged his shoulders. "That way if you need me I'm right there, I won't be miles away."

"What about your classes?"

The brunette boy laughed, "Have you forgotten who you're dating?" He asked with a cocky grin.

"Last time I checked it was Tyler Simms not Reid Garwin," She mused annoyed at his sudden burst of confidence.

"C'mon. I'll just tell them I had a family emergency, I'm a Son of Ipswich, they'll let me do my work online until I get back." His answer was smooth, almost too smooth for Tyler.

She looked away from him, desperately seeking another excuse; she found it in the boy she was holding. "I really don't want Christopher there," She winced at the thought. "I don't want her to know about him."

"She's going to find out about him one way or another, Pen…" He touched the baby's cheek and smiled. "And you know if she finds out about Chris, she's going to ask questions."

Penelope sighed knowing she wasn't going to win this battle. When Tyler Simms had his mind made up, it was made up.

She sighed heavily. Tyler didn't even give her room to argue. He pulled himself forward in his seat placing a light kiss on Christopher's forehead before leaning up to catch her lips with his.

Penelope melted in to his kiss and pulled away, "You always know how to change the subject," She whispered quietly the infant in her arms slowly falling asleep.

"I try," He winked before leaving the baby's room.

The dark haired girl settled the baby in to his crib. She wasn't comfortable with the idea of going back home, and really not knowing the reason for it. Her mother was a flake, and she could never relay on anything the woman ever said.

What made it even worse was the fact that Tyler and Christopher would be going. It bothered her because she didn't want Christopher to know these people. She didn't want to know those people anymore.

She leaned against the doorframe and watched Christopher snuggle in to his blanket. A small smile formed on her lips, so many things had happened in the last year. And today only magnified that.

* * *

**The plot is still kind of open on this one right now, but we'll see where it goes! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **There has been a long hiatus on a lot of my stories, and I'm starting to find my muses again. So here we are, half of this chapter was already written, but I got a bad case of writer & muse block, but that's seemed to clear itself up. Here is the next installment of Crack in the Mirror

* * *

_**Crack in the Mirror**  
Chapter 02_

"You're not honestly going back to Hastings are you?" Reid asked looking at Tyler and then back to Penelope. They had just told him about their plan to go to Hastings for the next couple of weeks.

"No, I have to do this Reid…"

"She put you through all this shit and you're just going to go run back there and save the day… I don't get it." Reid was annoyed.

"It's really complicated ok; I'm not doing it for her. I'm doing it for Geneva and Lucy." Penelope explained.

Reid turned his blue gaze from Penelope to Tyler, "If you need me for any reason, you call me and I'll be there in two seconds flat, you got me?"

"What the hell am I going to need you for?" Tyler laughed playing with the baby in his lap.

"In case we have to kill this fucker," Reid pointed out. Penelope shot him a stern glare. "My bad, I mean that guy…"

She rolled her eyes and sat back on the suede sofa, "I don't even know the extent to this, and we'll see what happens. If it's too much for me to handle we'll leave."

They would be leaving the next day and decided to tell everyone over the phone and Reid in person, since it would affect him mostly since he did live with them. He wasn't keen on the idea, but neither was Tyler.

"So do I need to buy anything for Chris, or…" Reid was cut off when Tyler told him that they were taking Christopher with them. "What?" The blonde's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "Why would you bring Christopher?"

"I was going to keep him here with Tyler, but he insists on going." Penelope lifted her chin to her boyfriend. "And I don't want to put your out more than we are by leaving you."

Reid stared at her for a minute, "You're not putting me out, Pen..."

"I still think it'd be too much for you." Her eyes locking on her son. "I mean, you'll be starting school; you'd have to worry about someone watching him during the day, feeding him, getting him to sleep… it's just too much."

"If you change your mind, I don't mind at all," Reid stated with a small grin. "Besides, he could help me pick up chicks…" He winked at her.

Penelope couldn't help but laugh, she knew she could always count on Reid to make her laugh in a situation like this. Tyler looked at his best friend and was grateful to have him; grateful that he was there for him, Penelope and Christopher.

--

Her stomach twisted in knots the entire trip to Hastings. She remembered the night she left like it was yesterday. The first time she had ever run in to Chase Collins. The same night that changed her life forever.

Tyler followed her instructions with care as she kept a watchful eye on the baby in the backseat. She was thankful that Christopher had slept most of the trip. She didn't want to think what it would have been like if he'd been cranky.

"Are you ok?" Tyler questioned, reaching over and taking her hand in his, giving it a tight squeeze.

Penelope looked over at him, slightly alarmed; they'd barely spoken the entire trip. She forced a smile and nodded her head.

"Nel?" He raised an eyebrow, not believing her.

Penelope sighed and shook her head, "I'm scared," She whispered looking behind her at the sleeping baby. "I'm anxious, I'm nervous…" She chewed the inside of her cheek.

"And you have every right to be, but I will be right there next to you the entire time. You have nothing to worry about."

Penelope nodded her head and was thankful that Tyler did decide to come with her. She was glad that he didn't give her an option. She gave him the last part of the directions and felt her heartbeat pick up when he turned on to her road.

_No_, she told herself. It wasn't her road anymore. It was Grace and Neil's road.

Tyler pulled in to a driveway and turned the car off. She chewed her bottom lip and wondered exactly what her dear-old mother had in store for her. Tyler didn't let go of her hand he looked at the house and all he could see were the terrible things that he knew happened here only a few years ago.

"Are you ready for this?"

"No," She shook her head. "But I don't really have a choice…" She lifted her chin to the door that was opening. Tyler released her hand and she glanced back at Christopher, "Will you get him out. I want you to hold on to him… please…"

"Of course," Tyler nodded as he opened his door and headed to the back door taking Christopher's car-seat out of its strapped in holder.

Penelope took a few slow breaths and prayed that this went well. She didn't know what would happen if it were true, if Geneva really was being abused by Neil. She had no idea how she would react.

She thought about it, that was a lie, she did. She would probably find him and kill him. She may have despised her mother and her stepfather but she loved her sisters, no matter what.

"Nel?" Penelope looked up and saw Tyler standing next to her door; she hadn't even noticed that he'd opened it.

"Sorry," She whispered getting out and straightening out her outfit. She peaked over the side of the car-seat and smiled at her son. She took Tyler's hand and they walked up to the front door together.

She saw her mother standing there, she looked like hell. Penelope knew that it was harsh to say, but it was the truth. She looked as bad as she had before she married Neil, which meant that Grace was back on drugs.

Fabulous.

"Penelope! You came!" She was ecstatic, or at least that's what she was telling herself. Grace's arms flew around her and she stiffened at the contact. She didn't bother to hug back. "You brought company, I wasn't expecting that. I just made up your room."

"We're not staying here," Penelope stated pointedly.

"Then where are you going to stay?"

"At a hotel, a few miles up the road…" Tyler answered politely.

"Penelope you should really stay with us," Grace insisted.

"When hell freezes over I'll stay here…" Penelope replied coldly. "I just came to hear what you had to say and to talk to Geneva and Lucy…" She pulled her lips together tightly. "If I feel like they need me, we'll stay, but we're staying in the hotel…"

Grace stepped back in to the house and bowed her head not saying a word. Penelope followed her in to the house and Tyler right behind her with the baby. Penelope walked in to the living room, Tyler behind her and Grace behind him.

"Who's baby?" She asked looking to her eldest daughter.

"Ours," Penelope responded automatically.

"Yours?" Grace blinked.

"Yes, ours…" She wagged her finger between herself and Tyler. "My boyfriend, Tyler, and this is our son Christopher…"

"I'm a grandmother?" She retorted in disbelief.

"If you feel like you can actually call yourself that, Grace…" Penelope replied taking a seat on the couch. Tyler chose the recliner right next to her, setting Christopher down on the ground facing him. "Enough about this, tell me why you think Neil is hurting Genny,"

Grace sat down slowly on the couch, her eyes still on Christopher's car-seat. She folded her hands in her lap, though they were shaking rapidly. Penelope was getting frustrated, she knew that she shouldn't have brought Tyler and Christopher; it would only distract her mother.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a baby?" Grace asked, looking to her daughter for an answer.

"Why did you kick me out of the house?" Penelope tilted her head to the side, tired of her mother already.

"Penelope, I didn't have a choice…"

"You did, and you made your choice." Penelope snapped. "Luckily for you I didn't wind up dead in a gutter somewhere…" She pursed her lips and looked to Tyler who gave her a comforting look. She took a deep breath. "Enough, Grace, tell me about Geneva."

Grace looked away and took a slow, steady breath, "She's uh—been acting weird lately."

"Weird, how?"

"Like you did when you first accused Neil of you know…" Grace's hand flew out for emphasis, not wanting to say the derogative terms.

"When Neil raped me?" Penelope asked, the tears were now brimming her eyes. "When my own mother didn't believe me and accused me of being jealous of her?" She scoffed disgusted.

"Penelope, I'm sorry…" Grace started.

"It's too late for me… but if you really think that Geneva's in trouble, then I'll stick around to feel it out… but I'm not really sure what you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to see if she'll tell you, Penelope. She won't talk to me."

"Is it that, or are you just not listening to her?"

"Of course I'm listening to her, she's my daughter."

"So was I…" Penelope stated standing up. "Where is she?"

"She and Lucy are at school…" She swallowed hard.

"Where's the bastard?"

"At work,"

"I'll pick the girls up from school, and I'll bring them home before dinner. That's if they want to come home."

Penelope looked back at Tyler and he stood up, taking Christopher and following her out of the front door, not saying another word to Grace. She could hear her mother break down as she closed the door, but she wasn't going to show sympathy for that woman, she couldn't afford to be hurt any further by her or anyone else.

She got in to the car as Tyler fastened Christopher in to his seat. He slid in next to her and she let out a few heavy breaths, the tears were now flowing down her cheeks freely.

"It's ok, baby…" Tyler reached across the console and wrapped his arms around her. "Everything is going to be ok…"

She sighed heavily and desperately wanted to believe his words, but she wasn't sure if she could. Would she be able to do this? Could she stay here and be strong for Geneva and Lucy in order to get to the bottom of this?

* * *

**Finally getting back in to the swing of things, and updating, I guess that's a pretty damn good thing, isn't it? At least for my faithful readers! :)**


End file.
